Why me?
by slifer1012
Summary: Summary: Naru moves from her nice small town and her private school to a large city for her father's work and the new school holds one surprise that naru would never think of, everyone in the school wants her tail and ears meaning her virginity. FEM-NARU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello readers I return bringing you a nice happy new story.

Summary: Naru moves from her nice small town and her private school to a large city for her father's work and the new school holds one suprise that naru would never think of, everyone in the school wants her tail and ears meaning her virginity. FEM-NARU! pairings to be decided by readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Note:I did not invent the idea of tail and ears meaning virginity i just really like it.

CHAPTER ONE giggity

Naru walked donwstairs for her first day of school in her now school. Dressed in the schools uniform which consisted oa a shortsleeve white dress shirt a plaid pleated skirt which Naru found to be to short considering it was well above her knees, white stockings, and black shoes. Naru was blonde with azure eyes and a fox tail along with a pair of neko ears because she was a virgin meaning she keeps the excess physical atributes until she loses her virginity.

She walked into the dining room where four plates were laid out all filled with a delicous assortment of food Naru took her seat and started eating. poked her head out of the kitchen and saw her daughter demolishing her breakfast. "Good morning dear." She said joining naru at the table.

Naru gulped down the food and spoke. "Morning mom great food as always." she said gaining a smile from her mother.

Another blonde figure with wild spiky hair appeared behind Naru and pulled on her tail causing naru to jump and fall out of her chair.

The two blondes were now rolling on the floor the male laughing hysterically and the female clutching her tail in agony.

"Kyuubi!" snapped at her son.

The male rose. "Yes mother." he said like nothing had happened.

"How many times do I have to tell you to be nice to your sister."

"It's her fault if she didn't have the tail I couldn't pull on it." He said flashing a cocky grin.

"Jerk." Naru said smacking Kyuubi in the back of the head.

"Whatever now come on stupid virgin sister we have school." Kyuubi said pulling on Naru's tail again.

Naru jumped and ran after kyuubi.

sighed. "Those two will be the death of me."

---------------------------------------

Naru pulled open the door of Kyuubi's small sports car and sat down before she could even put her seatbelt on Kyuubi rocketed out of the driveway and down the road. They were at the school in less than five minutes and kyuubi hit the brakes.

"You drive like a crazy person." Naru remarked openeing the door.

"Your a virgin." Kyuubi said using his favorite insult.

Naru sighed and stepped out of the car an Kyuubi sped off to his school. You see Naru was a freshman while Kyuubi was in college and because naru can't drive Kyuubi got stuck driving her to and from school.

Then Naru's gaze went over the school it was a large building and she could hear students clamoring inside Naru gulped there was only one thing that she was worried about and that was her virginity. Her brohter had been joking with her that every boy in the school would be after her tail and ears and now she was afraid he wasn't joking she gulped and walked into the school.

When she walked through the halls the talking started to lessen until it turned to wispers everyone looking at Naru almost in shock and only one thing stood out to naru. No other person in sight had their tail and ears.

Before Naru could think up another thought she was pushed into some lockers a boy with shaggy brow hair had pinned her to the wall.

"Hi there i'm Kiba." The smirking boy said.

"Uh i'm Naru." She said nervously.

Kiba nodded. "So you just gonna give me your virginity or am I gona have to do it the hard way?"

Naru looked shocked. "What? No! Let me go!" She yelled trying to push Kiba off her.

Kiba put one hand on Naru's ass and squuezed it. "You got a nice ass virgin." He said.

Naru looked at the man in dusgust the last thing she noticed before hemoved away was an odd necklace he had it was covered in gold beads.

Kiba was pulled off and naru quickly moved before a girl grabbed her. She had long black hair and dark pools for eyes she wore a necklace as well but it had sliver and gold beads.

"Sorry about him, he's not as polite as some of us. Im sasuke." The dair haired girl spoke smirking.

Before naru could respond Sasuke pulled naru to her, kissed her and put two hands on Naru's ass. "You do have a nice virgin ass though." She said.

Naru pushed Sasuke off and darted down the hall.

~That girl will be mine~ Sauske thought.

----------------------------------------------------

A/N: Incredibly short chapter because it's my first one tell me if you like it next chapter will be so long it will blow your freaking minds.

I want you all to start voting for who will get Naru ANY naruto character can be picked including thresomes or foursomes but I am giving the following characters one vote because I can.

FemSasuFemNaru: 1

KibaFemNaru: 1

KyuuFemNaru: 1

START VOTING OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN


	2. Chapter 2

A\N: Hi there peoples I return with a fantastic new chappy, but before i start the awesomeness I will report on the polls.

Kyuufemnaru- 6

Femsasufemnaru- 6

Kibafemnaru- 1

SasoriFemnaru- 1

Sasuhinanaru- 1

KyuufemnaruIta- 1

KyuufemnaruYamato- 1

So my favorite kyuufemnaru is in the lead or tied... whatever.

Anywho I NEED MORE VOTES i feed on them like crack, so more votes remember ANY PAIRING is accepted.

Chapter 2 giggiy giggity

Naru dashed into a bathroom and rubbed her temples. ~This place is insane.~ she thought recapping what had just transpired.

Naru sighed and crept out of the bathroom she found her first classroom a few minutes later, room 101. (yeah it's a pun wanna fight about it)

She moved inside until the teacher stopped her he had grey spiky hair and a mask. He studied her in shock. (if you don't realize why you leave this fic right now) "um are you miss uzumaki?" the man asked.

"Yes I am." Naru said politely.

"I am please take your seat." He said rather nicely.

Naru scanned the room and found a seat next to the window in the back she quickly sat down and waited for class to start.

At exactly 7:59 every student that wasn't already in the room zoomed into the room naru didn't even notice movement until a figure was already in the seat next to her.

It was the smirking form of sasuke Uchiha.

Naru quickly turned away from the girl and tried to focus on what the teacher was talking about but it was difficult with sasuke's hand repeatedly moving onto naru's thigh.

Naru repeatedly slapped sasuke's hand away.

Sasuke found this both entertaining and funny she didn;t stop until she managed to push her hand up Naru's skirt to feel her panties. "Soft panties naru-chan." sasuke said smirking sadistically.

Naru turned red as a tomato and turned away.

Soon after the feeling up the class ended and Naru raced out the class and down the hall.

She just kept moving not even sure where she was going and eventually the obvious cliché happened. She bumped into somebody and fell on her ass.

She looked at the grey haired man in a black jacket with red clouds on it who was still standing. "Watch where you're going...virgin." the man said mid-sentence noticing her tail and ears.

"My name is not virgin It's Naru." she growled sick of being referred to as virgin.

Much to Naru's discontent the man didn't seem to care he merely pushed Naru back to the ground and positioned himself over her. "Doesn't matter after this you'll be just another gold bead on my necklace." he said smirking.

Before naru could even speak another voice shouted.

"Hidan! what the hell are you doing?" the voice asked as a redheaded man in the same jacket pushed the man off of naru.

"trying to add another bead." Hidan awnsered.

"sorry about him he's...well an idiot." The red haired man said offering Naru a hand.

Naru reluctantly took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. "Im sasori by the way." he said smiling.

"Naru Uzumaki." She said smiling back.

Sasori looked suprised when she said this and Hidan spoke. "Crap your Kyuubi's little sister, and he told us to keep our hands off you." He spoke angrily.

"Then why were you trying to add me to your necklace? Wait what does that mean?" Naru asked confused.

Hidan slapped his forehead.

"At this school some idiots came up with the practice of making little bead necklaces which you add a bead for every virginity you take, a gold bead for a girls and sivler for a boys, and since there aren't any virgins left in this school besides you people will be very competitive." Sasori explained.

"This place is crazy." Naru spoke.

"Agreed, but your brother told us to protect you so we'll try to help you out."

"How do you know my brother?"

"some of our friends go to college with him."

"Well thank you sasori-kun but I have to get to class." Naru said as she walked away.

~If only She wasn't Kyuubi's sister, man i would ask her out in a heartbeat.~ Sasori thought.

Naru kept moving until she found her next class Sex ed. fantastic. Naru went inside and sat down next to a boy with red hair like sasori's who was staring out the window.

She noticed this boy didn;t have a necklace like the others.

He studied the girl next too him out of the corner of his eye. ~she's cute.~ he thought.

Suddenly the teacher walked in he had long grey hair and a perverted smile. He glanced over at Naru. "Well I don't believe it someone who will actually take some information from my class well let's begin then." Jiraya said as he started lecturing the class Naru zoned out after it got to creepy.

After class the teacher almost immediately left and Kiba grabbed Naru from behind. "Maybe we should try some of that Naru-chan." He said tring to feel up Naru like sasuke did.

the man next to Naru rose and punched Kiba across ths face. "Never put your hands on a lady." The redhead spoke.

Naru looked at the man in wonder. "T-thank you." She said in shock.

He glanced down at her, picked her up off the floor, and set her to her feet.

"Im naru:

"Gaara" he said as he started to walk away.

Naru wondered why he left but let it go to find her next class.

((skipping to lunch deal with it))

Naru wandered into the lunch room holding her lunch alot of people were staring at her she looked fo an open table the only one she found had only one person sitting there with a familiar hed of red hair. "Hi Gaara-kun." she said sitting down across from him.

He looked at her sceptically. "Why are you sitting here?" He asked.

Naru shrugged. "Youre one of the very few people that hasn't tried to rape me since I got here, and you seem nice even though you hide it." she said smiling at him.

Gaara couldn't help but smirk at the girl.

"Hey gaara-kun?" she asked.

"What?"

"How come you don't have one of those necklaces?"

"Because I don't think it's right." He stated simply.

Before Naru could say anything she was flanked by Sasuke and Kiba. "What you doing Naru-chan" they both said nearly at the sametime.

"Eating." Naru growled at them.

Kiba put his arm around NAru. "Well maybe you could do something a little more interesting with your mouth." He said with a smirk.

"Back off Kiba." sasuke said pulling Naru to her. "The only this her mouth is thouching is my pussy."

"Not a chance Uchiha." Kiba said pulling Naru to him.

This repeated woth the two pulling Naru to eachother with colorful language thrown in the mix. It finaly ended When Kiba picked up Naru and tried to walk away with her kicking at him.

It was at this point when gaara moved he quickly moved over the table and grabbed Kiba by the neck.

Kiba released Naru and she fell to the floor.

Gaara raised kiba and slammed him into and almost through the table. he then picked up Naru bridal style and carried her out of the Lunchroom.

As soon as they were in the hallway he put her to her feet and Naru blushed. "Thank you Gaara-kun that was very sweet." She said.

"I couldn't let that pervet rape you or something." He said simply.

The bell rang anr Gaara turned away but before he could leave Naru sopke.

"um gaara?" She asked.

Gaara turned to her. "What?" He asked as she pressed her lips to his.

"thank you." she said walking away her face tomato red.

((to the end of the school day!))

Naru was walking to the exit when once again she was jumped, but this time It wasn't by kiba or sasuke it was by a grey haired boy with glasses. "Well what do we have here." he said smirking his lips almost touching Naru's. His hand pushed up naru's shirt and just before his hand reached her breasts he was pulled off and hit and beat by a tall black haired man in another one of those red cloud jackets..

After the grey haired boy was pulp The man helped Naru up.

"Thank you so much, im naru."

The man smiled. "Im itachi Uhciha. Im a friend of your brother."

Naru was a little sceptical when she heard his last name but smiled at him.

Itachi led her outside where Kyuubi was in his small car. "you take good care of my sister Uchiha?" Kyuubi asked.

"sasori and I protected her with our lives." Itachi said smirking at Kyuubi.

Kyuubi glared at Itachi. "get in naru."

Naru nodded and got into the front seat.

"Have a nice day miss Uzumaki." Itachi said And Kyuubi sped off.

"So was it everything i wanred you about?" Kyuubi asked.

"Worse, and thank you." Naru said,

"For what?"

"Telling sasori-kun and itachi to protect me."

"Sasoir-KUN?" Kyuuib said emphasizing the kun. "Well it looks like you took a liking to him."

Naru blushed and was slient until they got home.

when they got home NAru opened the door to the car and poked her head into the window. "Tanks Kyuubi-kun." she said as she gave her brother a peck on the lips and pulled out of the window.

Kyubbi quickly pulled away without a word.

naur put her hand to her lips which were tingling why had that felt so good?

__________________________________________________________

OOOOH weird ass ending i hope you all enjoyed it.

Remeber kiddies i need votes and im sorry it took me so long to updat eim truely sorry that next one will come much quicker.

and im adding one voet to the following pairs:

Narusasori

naruitachi

narugaara.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I is back bringing you crystal meth... um i mean a new chapter but before that here's the vote updates.

Kyuufemnaru- 10

Femsasufemnaru- 8

SasoriFemnaru- 6

Itachinaru-6

GaaraNaru -6

KyuugaaraNaru- 1

Sasuhinanaru- 1

KyuufemnaruIta- 1

KyuufemnaruYamato- 1

Kibafemnaru- 1

Kyuubi has taken the lead in the fight for Naru followed by sasuke in second and itachi, sasori, and gaara tied for third.

More votes remember ANY PAIRING is accepted.

Chapter 3

The ride to school the next day was silent until they got to the school when Kyuubi made one bad joke about her virginity and sped off as naru walked into the school.

She avoided staying in the halls to long and quickly got to class.

When she sat down a voice questioned her. "E-excuse me is this seat taken?" asked a girl who looked maybe a year younger than naru, she had purple hair and wore no necklace she had a pink collar instead, it seemed to be really tight on her.

"Um no." Naru said after looking at the girl.

The purple haired girl nodded to someone and another girl that looked just like the younger except she could have been a year or two older came up.

"Good job Hanabi-chan." the older said patting Hanabi on the head as she took the seat.

"Thank you Hinata-sama." Hanabi said practically groveling.

Hinata then turned Naru who noticed the one gold bead the was on her necklace, no silver just one gold. "So your the famous virgin girl, Naru Uzumaki. Im Hinata Hyuuga, And this little slut is my sister Hanabi." Hinata said yanking on Hanabi's collar.

Naru looked at the two of them confused. "Why do you treat her like that?" Naru asked.

Hinata shot a look at Naru and suddenly got very close to Naru's face. "Why? Because my little whore of a sister is my pet and I can do what I please with her, watch." She said as she slapped Hanabi across the face. "Open your mouth." she ordered and Hanabi did just that.

Hinata then spit into her sister's mouth and closed Hanabi's mouth. Hanabi made a gulping sound and swallowed the spit.

"That's disgusting." Naru said repulsed.

but neither of them were listening. "Good girl Hanabi, You can use the bathroom one time today without punishment."

Hanabi seemed to get very happy at this. "Thank you Hinata-sama."

Naru was now disturbed and confused. "You punish her if she goes to the bathroom?" Naru asked.

"Of course it's one of the rules." Hinata said as if it were normal.

Before this could continue the class started and hanabi took the seat next to Hinata.

The entire class Hinata was day dreaming while Hanabi wrote two sets of notes. Naru shook her head and just wrote her notes.

((Skip to science class))

Naru sat down at a desk as the creepy teacher lurched into the class. "greetingsssssss chidren for those of you who don't know me i am orochimaru your ssscience teacher. Today we will be making a acidic compound now find a lab partner and get to work." He hissed as Naru looked around the class quickly she ofund the perfect lab partner.

"Gaara-kun!" She said happily as she appeared next to him.

Gaara slightly smiled seeing her. "Naru nice to see you." He said already finished with the compound.

"Wow gaara-kun how did you do that?" She asked staring at the bubbling vial.

"it's simple all you had to do is mix the sulfuric..." He stopped looking at the unconcious naru who was sleeping on the table.

~It's a good thing she's cute and funny because inteligence isn;t exactly her forte~ He thought.

"Um Naru?" He asked tapping her on the shoulder .

Naru awoke. "Huh? what happened?"

"you fell asleep." Gaara said emotionlesly.

Naru laughed sheepishly. "sorry Gaara-kun."

"Not that it matters since were done anyway."

As if on cue Orochimaru slithered up to their table. "Hmm excelent job both of you." He spoke and quickly moved away.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING the bell rang ((no shit sherlock))

"well now i feel bad." Naru said.

"Why?"

"because I didn't do any of the work."

"It;s fine don;t worry about."

Naru made an odd face. "Well okay then, and gaara take this as a thank you." She said giving him a kiss as she headed off to her next class.

~This is getting better and better.~ Gara thought.

((LUNCH!))

Naru looked around and couldn't find gaara which ment two things, One she lost a quiet safe table but also has one more safe table. She sat down next to Sasori at the table with Hidan and Itachi. "Hi guys." she said smiling at them.

Sasori was quiet but seemed happy to see Naru.

Itachi was staring at something.

Hidan was estatic. "Naru-chan my light it is so good to see you." He said putting his arm around her.

"Hands off perv." She said removing his arm.

Hidan groaned.

Sasori laughed.

Itachi smiled.

And quickly after the peace the safety of the table had vanished as sasuke and Kiba appeared at the table.

Naru groaned. "Oh what do you two want?" She asked putting her head down.

"I don;t know what your talking about im just sitting at a table with my big brother and it just so happens your here." Sasuke said acting all smart.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Itachi asked angrily.

"Nothing big brother I just want to sit with you."

Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Well then i'll let you be alone with your brother." Naru said sticking her tounge out as she walked away.

Hidan could be heard complaing that Sasuke made NAru leave.

Naru went outside where she soptted gaara sleeping under a tree.

"Hey Baka!" Naru shouted in his ear.

Gaara sprang up and then noticed the enraged Naru staring him down. "What?" He asked obliviously.

"Thanks for leaving me with the pervs in the lunchroom." She said sitting down next to him.

"Since when am I your bodygaurd?"

"Since you saved me yesterday." she said sticking her tounge out at him.

Gaara chuckled.

"Well who is this cute virgin body?" asked a farmiliar voice as Hinata apeared followed by Hanabi.

"Oh hi Hinata." Naru said not in the mood to get pissed about that remark.

"Really a hi? No scolding about calling you a virgin ar saying it;s wrong how I treat my sister?" Hinata asked trying to agrivate Naru.

"I got one your annoying and Hyuuga's are sadistic people that fuck eachother in weird fetishy ways." Gaara spoke.

"Fuck you Gaara you creep."

"If it isn;t the pot calling the kettle black."

"Enough!" NAru shouted. "im not in the mood to deal with you idiots."

Hinata sat down next to naru. "I'm sorry Naru-chan let me make it up to you." she said as she rain her hand up Naru's legs genty just before it got the the bottom of Naru's skirt Naru's hand grabbed Hinata's.

"Keep your hand away from my skirt."

"Oh you like it rough Naru." She said getting on top of Naru and pinning her hands.

Gaara then sprang into action picking up hinata and dropping her next to Hanabi.

Hinata sighed then. "fine then maybe later Naru-chan." She said smiling. She then snapped her fingers. "Hanabi service me."

"Yes HInata-sama." She said as she stuck her head under Hinata's skirt and started licking as hinata's slit.

Naru turned red and looked away. "that's disgusting were in public." She said.

Hinata sighed. "Ahh, so what nobody is out here besides us, faster Hanabi."

((end of school))

Kyuubi pulled up to the school and Naru got in. "Your late." she said to him.

"And I care virgin sister."

"Dobe." she called him.

Kyuubi chuckled.

when they got to the house Kyuubi pushed NAru out and sped off. "Asshole." she muttered. Neither of her parents cars were here.

Naru went the bathroom between her and Kyuubi's rooms, got out of her uniform, and took a shower. When she got out she wrapped a towel around her and went to walk to her room but as she crossed the hall that over looked the entrance room the door opened and kyuubi,Itachi,Hidan,Sasori, a girl with blue hair, and a orange haired man came in and all stared at Naru.

Naru turned red and shreiked almost dropping her towel.

The group all looked away afriad she would kill them as she ran to her room and slammed the door. Her heart was beating rapidly as she dropped the towel and quickly looked for some clothes. The only clean thing she could find was a tight t-shirt and short shorts. She really needed to was he clothes which were all in a pile on her floor.

She walked outside of her door to find the group now in the living room.

"Well if it isn't the stripper." Kyuubi said laughing.

"Asshole." She remarked as she took a seat. "and didn;t dad say not to invite friends over."

"Yeah well mom and dad are out of town."

"Why dind't anybody tell me."

"I forgot."

"When did they tell you?"

"Couple days ago."

"Dobe."

The Orange haired man chuckled.

"what the fucks so funny Pein."

"Your a dumbass." He said smirking,

"He's got a point." The blue haired lady.

"fuck you Konan you bisexual bitch." Kyuubi retorted.

"Nice language Kyuubi." Naru spoke.

"Virgin."

"Now now now Kyuubi there's no reason to scold her for not expeirencing sex before. However I could always be her first, don't worry i'll be gentle." Konan said now on top of a frozen and blushing Naru.

Sasori had pulled Konan off and was now blocking naru. "Konan don't corrupt her innocence." He spoke defensively.

"Well I've had enough of attempted rape today im going to bed." Naru said as she went to her room.

______________________________________

There enjoy this and one last thing

VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: A NEW CHAPTER but before that here's the vote updates.

Kyuufemnaru- 12

SasoriFemnaru- 10

Femsasufemnaru- 9

GaaraNaru -9

Itachinaru-8

HinaHanaNaru- 2

KyuugaaraNaru- 1

Sasuhinanaru- 1

KyuufemnaruIta- 1

KyuufemnaruYamato- 1

Kibafemnaru- 1

KyuugaaraNaru- 1

Yeah sasori my new favorite is closing on Kyuubi kyuubi only leading by 2 but gaara and sasuke close behind.

More votes remember ANY PAIRING is accepted.

Chapter 4

Naru's head hit the pillow and she fell into her dreams.

--------Gaara--------

Naru was walking down the hall of her school when for the thousandth time, she was attacked this time by a huge group of guys two of them held her arms while another grabbed her shrit trying to rip it but befr he could he tackled along with about half of the boys. gaara stepped out of the pile on the floor and proceded to smash his way through the pile. when he reached Naru he flung her over his shoulder and carried her out of the school and to the big tree they ate lunch under.

"G-gaara-kun!" she said shocked.

"Shh." Gaara said as he set her down and got over her.

"G-gaara-kun." she said as a blush covered her face.

He was slient as his lips crashed to hers then the scene changed.

-------Sasuke-------

She was now under the tree again but this time someone was gently petting her hair and her tail was wagging happily.

She looked up and sasuke was above with Naru's head in her lap sasuek had a wide smile.

"Sasuke?" Naru asked.

"Who else would it be baby?" Sasuke asked laughing as she kissed Naru on the forehead.

Naru said a very intelegent response. "uuuh."

Sasuke chuckled. "Im just joking it wasn't really question. However if you were thinking about someone else ill have to punish you." She said as she got on top of naru and kissed her roughly.

The two rolled around as sasuke's tounge probed Naru's mouth

And her dream changed again.

-------Hinata & Hanabi-------

She was laying on a sliky bed and something cold and wet wasrubbing her face, she opened her eyes to see Hanabi licking at her face dressed in nothing but a bra and panties.

"Hanabi-chan!" she said falling off the bed she was in her bra and panties she then realized she had a collar just like Hanabi.

"Well the princess is finaly awake." hinata said walking in in leather clothing holding a riding crop. "Bend over the bed Naru."

Naru hesitated and Hinata slapped the crop on Hanabi's ass. Hanabi winced and held back a yelp. "Now!"

Naru bent over the bed and clamped her eyes shut in fear.

Hinata cracked the crop over Naru's ass twice. She screamed loudly.

Hinata bent over naru to whisper in her ear. "You belong to me Naru-chan."

-------Sasori-------

She was now dancing in a beautiful ball room in a gorgues orange dress and she was facing a smiling sasori. A smile crept onto her face as he spun her and caught her again, he dipped her and his lips met hers.

His hands crept up her legs to her thighs and she sputtered out. "s-s-sasori-kun im not ready."

He smiled at her. "I know and i'll wait for you and protect you."

and sadly the image faded away.

_______________________________________________________

Okay short chapter but i added two in three days so no bitching this was just cause i was bored

so............................VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: A NEW CHAPTER but before that here's the vote updates.

SasoriFemnaru- 14

Kyuufemnaru- 13

GaaraNaru -12

Femsasufemnaru- 9

Itachinaru-8

HinaHanaNaru- 2

KyuugaaraNaru- 1

Sasuhinanaru- 1

KyuufemnaruIta- 1

KyuufemnaruYamato- 1

Kibafemnaru- 1

KyuugaaraNaru- 1

SASORI HAS TAKEN THE LEAD!!!!!!!! Sasori has gotten to first place with 14, in second is kyuubi with 13 and third with gaara who has 12 Who will win? Well you'll just have to vote more to see and read until I decide who will get her virginity, but this will not stop there we still have to see who Naru ends up with so VOTE OR DIE!

Chapter...... uh i forgot

The next day at school Naru walked into her first class to find it empty she shrugged and walked in and then...she was jumped. Kiba grabbed her from behind and pushed her to the floor. "this time nobody's gonna get in my way." He growled as he turned Naru's face towards him Naru shrieked but Kiba silenced her by pressing his lips to hers.

Then he was removed. Well not removed so much as punted across the room. Sasori kicked, punched, and pretty much just beat the living shit out of Kiba till he was pulp. "Inuzaka im gonna warn you one last time, nex time you try to touch Naru i will kill you." He spoke angirly.

He then calmly walked over to Naru and picked her up he carried her out of the room and set her to her feet in the hallway.

Naru clung to sasori. "Thank you sasori-kun." She said her head buried into his chest.

"It's okay." He said calmly.

The bel rang and Naru released Sasori. "I'll se you later sasori-kun." she said sadly as seh walked back into the class as Kiba was carried out by two guys.

((P.E.))

NAru wandered into the locker room and slowly started to undress she then felt a dozen eyes on her.

She turned to see a lot of the girls staring at her hungrily.

"Hey perverts turn away!" Shouted sasuke as she walked in and put her body in front of Naru.

The girls grumbled and went back to changing.

"Thank you sasuke." She said a little suprised.

"No problem but if you want I could help you undress." Sasuke said smirking.

Naru sighed. "Nevermind just go away."

Sasuke shrugged and walked off.

"Hi Naru-chan!" Said the ever perky Hinata being trailed by Hanabi.

"Oh hi Hinata, Hanabi."

Hinata sat on the bench of the lockeroom and snapped her fingers. "Hanabi undress me." she ordered as Hanabi started to change Hinata.

"Your a pig." Naru remarked as she finished changing into the gym unifrom which consisted of an extremely tight pair of extremely small excercise shorts and a tiny tube top.

Hinata ignored that remark. "Mmm you look sexy Naru." she said smiling.

NAru rolled her eyes and walked into the gym.

A crowd a drooling guys then stared at Naru.

She noticed one guy leaning against the wall with a smrik on his face.

"Kyuubi why are you here?" she asked her brother.

"As miscontrution of an approtiation of the substantial code of regulations." He said smirking.

"What?"

"Community service for punching hidan in the face in front of a teacher."

"Have I told you recently your an idiot?"

"Yes."

Sasori then walked up and looked at Kyuubi. "miscontrution of an approtiation of the substantial code of regulations?"" He asked.

"yep." Kyuubi replied.

"Im surrounded by crazy people." Naru said.

"Your a virgin." Kyuubi replied.

Sasori slapped Kyuubi upside the head.

Kyuubi walked away and announced. "All right class due to our damned judicial system i have to be your substitute gym teacher for now. Now im supposed to teach you how to ballroom dance since you have a dance or something tommorow so lets start with an example. Sasori!" He called.

The red head walked up. "Fuck you and every thing you stand for." he said to Kyuubi.

"And Naru!"

Sasori hid a smile.

Naru walked up blushing. "Why me?"

"Because your my little sister and im not letting another one of these perverts touch you. So this pervert will have to do." He said notioning to Sasori.

"Bite me." Sasori replied.

"Well come on you should both know how to do this dance damn you."

After much embarrasing dancing the bell rang and naru shrank away while sasori flipped a shit at Kyuubi.

((Lunch yet again))

As soon as Naru entered the lunch room and was imeaditaly swamped by guys an girls alike. "Will you go to the dance with me?" They all asked at once.

"Um no thank you." she replied running outside to the tree.

"Gaara-Kun!" She shouted tackling him.

"Why are you so happy this time?"

"Just happy to see a sane person."

"Fair enough." He said pushing him off of her.

"I swear if another mob of people tries to ask me to the dance im gonna flip."

"There's a dance?" Gaara asked obliviously.

Naru sweat dropped. "They announced it earlier today over the PA."

Gaara shrugged. "Who you going with?"

"I dont know, i considering a few people."

"Like who."

"I don't know, Sasori, Itachi,Sasuke, you."

Gaara smiled but hid it. "Sasuke?"

"I don't know she doesn't seem to be bad all the time."

"What about me NAru-chan?" Asked Hinata as she sauntered up.

"arent you taking Hanabi?" Naru asked,

"Taking my sister that's just weird."

Naru and Gaara sweatdropped. "Are you crazy?"

"Yep."

"Well anyway not happening Hinata."

"aww." Hinata said sitting down as Hanabiwalked up with Hinata's food.

"Took you long enough." Hinata griped.

Nar rolled her eyes.

((end of school))

Just as Naru was walking away a person stopped her. "Naru."

"Oh hey. what's going on?"

"Uh would you liek to go to the dance with me." the person asked.

"y-yes." Nau responded shocked.

_____________________________________________

OOOH cliffy. Who asked NAru out, why did she say yes, how convienent it that there was a dance the week naru moved to the school. All these questions and more next chapter.

Also i have an announcement i will be making another version of this but i will add characters from bleach also i might make one about bleach.

Any VOTE OR I WILL SICK MY RABID PANDA ON YOU!


	6. Chapter 6

SasoriFemnaru- 17

Kyuufemnaru- 17

GaaraNaru -14

Femsasufemnaru- 9

Itachinaru-8

HinaHanaNaru- 2

KyuugaaraNaru- 1

Sasuhinanaru- 1

KyuufemnaruIta- 1

KyuufemnaruYamato- 1

Kibafemnaru- 1

KyuugaaraNaru- 1

A/N OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S A TIE!!!!!!!! Who will win? Were getting closer and closer to the end but In the end of this chapter you my loyal readers get a reward from my fangirl heart to you. And if you weren't a loyal fan ill come to your house and punch you across the face :)

Chapter 6

Naru looked up at the taller person bewildered at her response.

Sasori stood there shocked unable to speak. ~she said yes. ~ echoed through his head. (wel it can't be Kyuubi so it has to be him)

Naru just turned and ran out the door of the school and to Kyuubi's car. She sighed.

"So you have that dance thing tonight." He said.

Naru just nodded.

"So who you going with?" He asked very seriously.

Naru gulped and mumbled under her breath.

"Naru I can't hear you." Kyuubi spoke deeply.

Naru turned red and became flustered. "S-S-Sasori-kun."

Kyuubi hit the brakes and the car skidded.

"Sasori?" He asked coldly.

Naru was a bit scared by her brother. "Yes." She said with fear in her voice.

Kyuubi started driving again. "Do you want to go with him?"

"Yes definitely."

Kyuubi smirked. "God I hate that guy." He said quietly. He sighed. "Well at least he's better than some shmo I don't know."

Naru relaxed. "Shmo?"

"Shut it." He said as they pulled up and Naru noticed several other cars. She groaned "Why are your idiot friends still here."

"I thought you would be happier Sasori is here." Kyuubi said smirking.

Naru blushed and walked into the house she sat down in the living room and the groups eyes fell on her and Hidan jumped up. "Naru-chan my flower I couldn't talk to you as school but I wasn't able. So I just want to ask you if you will go with me tonight." He said on one knee like he was proposing.

"Um no." Naru spoke apologetically.

"But why not?" Hidan asked depressed.

"Because she's going with Sasori." Kyuubi spoke up.

The group was dumbfounded.

Sasori sprang to his feet and tried to run until Kyuubi tackled him.

Naru ran over and pulled Kyuubi off.

"Don't worry I don't really care."

"Then why did you tackle me?" Sasori asked.

"Felt like it." He spoke calmly as he sat back down.

Naru tried to help Sasori up but it ended up with her falling onto Sasori and Naru turned entirely red.

Konan spoke up. "Aww don't they make such a cute couple."

The rest of the group grumbled.

Naru got off of Sasori flushed.

Sasori got to his feet and silently sat back down.

(before the dance)

Konan was helping Naru get ready in Naru's room while Hidan was begging Sasori to let him take Naru to no avail downstairs.

"Naru-chan you should put hair in two pigtails like a schoolgirl." Konan said drooling over the thought of Naru is a schoolgirl outfit and Pigtails, well technically she had a schoolgirl uniform but it wasn't pleasing to Konan.

"No thank you Konan but I'm trying not to look like a slut." Naru rolled her eyes.

Konan grumbled. "Aww to bad, so what are you going to wear Naru?" She asked.

Naru pulled out a beautiful fairly small orange dress.

Konan was now literally drooling. "Put that on right now."

Naru giggled and changed into the dress.

She was beautiful.

Minutes later the two walked into the living room and the mouths dropped.

Sasori was the first person to speak a sentence. "You look amazing."

Naru blushed as Sasori took her by the hand and led her out the door.

The rest of guys were still frozen.

Naru rode with Sasori in the small sports car she had. ~Why do guys like nice cars so much?~ She wondered.

Sasori's head was swimming just having Naru next to him.

When they arrived at the school Sasori walked around and opened the door for Naru.

The two of them walked to the door and when they opened the door to the gym where that dance was being held they entered and the loud room quickly fell silent. And every eye was focused on Naru well that is every eye that wasn't now closed and unconscious just from seeing her walk in.

However one person spoke up. "Naru?" Asked a dumbstruck Gaara.

Sorry people's that's a short one and kind of a cliffy haha but this aint over yet, Naru came in with Sasori but who will she leave with vote more and more cause this could change at any moment.


	7. Chapter 7

THIS CHAPTER IS AN AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!!!!

Okay as you all know I haven't posted on this story in a while so to spark my happiness I have started a new one with bleach chars and Naru so go check out my other story on my profile, so ho now or ill hunt you down.


	8. Chapter 8

SasoriFemnaru- 19

Kyuufemnaru- 19

GaaraNaru -19

Femsasufemnaru- 15

Itachinaru-8

HinaHanaNaru- 2

KyuugaaraNaru- 1

Sasuhinanaru- 1

KyuufemnaruIta- 1

KyuufemnaruYamato- 1

Kibafemnaru- 1

KyuugaaraNaru- 1

KyuuSasoriFemNaru-1

HI PEEPS Thanks for the butt load of votes wow I'm honestly shocked it come down to a three way tie but sasuke is coming up tell you what ill have all four of them in this chapter

Chapter 7

"Naru?" Gaara asked looking at her shocked.

But before she could respond Sasori and Gaara were all ready at each other's throats.

Naru opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out instead she was pulled back out of the building a slender hand pulled through the night until they stopped by a small light on a table.

It was then Naru noticed it was Sasuke that had pulled her out and she was looking at Naru with concern in her eyes. "You okay Naru-chan?" She asked seriously.

Naru looked at Sasuke not realizing how sad she looked. "Yeah I'm fine." She said frowning.

Sasuke pouted at Naru's lie. "Naru don't lie to me, here let me make it better." She said with a devious smirk.

Naru shot Sasuke a confused look but then Sasuke's lips came down over Naru's who gave sasuke a shocked look.

Naru however didn't break off the kiss whether it was by want or by shock she couldn't tell.

When Sasuke pulled back Naru's frown had sure faded and it was replaced by a look of shock, and a bit of longing.

"So did that cheer you up?" Sasuke said taking her thumb and rubbing the lipstick off Naru that she had got on the girl.

"D-Don't do that." She stumbled out.

"Aw why not Naru, and don't try to say you didn't like it." Sasuke said with a sly look.

"Uh I have to get back to the dance." She nervously said dashing off leaving Sasuke smirking to herself.

~She's mine now.~ Sasuke thought very full of herself.

When Naru got back to the gym she was shocked when she didn't see the two still fighting she only saw Sasori who immediately went over to grab her.

"Where did you go?" He demanded seeming very upset.

"Um just outside to get some air." She said quickly.

Sasori roughly put his hands on Naru's shoulders. "Don't lie to me Naru!" He declared.

Naru winced. "Sasori stop." She said to the jealous boy.

"Naru!" He yelled mad.

"Sasori please get off of me." She said fearfully.

Sasori realized what he was doing and let her go. "Naru I'm sorry." He said hanging his head in shame.

Naru dashed off until she was caught by Gaara

"We need to talk." He said pulling away from everyone else.

"What is it Gaara." Still sounding a little scared.

"Me and You." He said seeming a bit angry. "Look Naru I know you came here with that Sasori, I'm not mad about that I just want to let you know that Naru, I think I love you." He said seriously.

Naru's mouth dropped. "Uh I Um." Was all she could think to say.

Sasori came out of nowhere. "Naru I think we need to go." He said simply.

"Go away Sasori we're talking." Gaara said defensively.

"Why don't you make me Gaara." Sasori returned angrily.

"Happily." Gaara said and once again the two were at each other's throats.

"Both of you stop it now!" Naru yelled shocking the two boys.

They both looked at her in surprise.

She sighed. "I like both of you but all you two want to do is fight over me, I'm sick of it." She said as she stormed off.

The two looked dumbfounded watching the receding girl.

Naru left the gym and sat down outside.

Then she noticed a familiar car sitting in the parking lot, it was Kyuubi's.

She walked up to the car to see the car's owner leaning against the car.

He spoke. "Look I know I wasn't supposed to follow you but I don't care I had to make sure you were okay." He said expecting her to hit him.

Naru didn't she just hugged her big brother. "Thanks for coming." She said seeming kind of sad.

Kyuubi was going to ask what had happened but he figured it was better to just let it go.

Naru got into the car and Kyuubi did as well they roared out of the parking lot.

The drive back was very quiet until they got back to the house.

Naru was the first to speak. "Kyuubi-neesama((1))" She said yawning a little bit.

"Yeah Naru-chan." He replied about to step out of his car.

"I love you." She said giving him a small kiss.

Kyuubi looked shocked as Naru stepped out of the car and walked up to the house. Then he realized, he liked his own sister.

He tried his best to put that thought out of his head as he just sat in his car thinking.

Naru had simply gone to her room to lie down on her bed and fall into sleep, her dreams filled with images she hadn't really ever thought of before, sex.

A/N:

1: It's a respectful way of saying big brother.

Next chapter will be another dream chapter, but this time it will be more sex like any flip here is you voting chart.

SasoriFemnaru- 19

Kyuufemnaru- 19

GaaraNaru -19

Femsasufemnaru- 15

Itachinaru-8

HinaHanaNaru- 2

KyuugaaraNaru- 1

Sasuhinanaru- 1

KyuufemnaruIta- 1

KyuufemnaruYamato- 1

Kibafemnaru- 1

KyuugaaraNaru- 1

KyuuSasoriFemNaru-1

REMEMBER TO VOTE AND CHECK OUT THE BLEACH VERSION OF THIS STORY ON MY PROFLIE!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

SasoriFemnaru- 21

Kyuufemnaru- 21

GaaraNaru -21

Femsasufemnaru- 15

Itachinaru-8

HinaHanaNaru- 3

KyuugaaraNaru- 2

Sasuhinanaru- 1

KyuufemnaruIta- 2

KyuufemnaruYamato- 1

Kibafemnaru- 1

KyuugaaraNaru- 1

KyuuSasoriFemNaru-1

A/N You got to be freaking kidding me it's still a tie, I hate you people, ah I'm just kidding I love you guys. Oh and a little note I made a mistake Onee-sama isn't big brother Onii-sama is my bad .

Well anyways this shall be dreams, so on with the show, or chapter whatevs.

Chapter 8

-Sasuke-

Naru yawned as she rolled over in Sasuke's bed; she was wearing only her bra and panties. A happy whistle came from the door. Standing there was a naked Sasuke. Naru's mouth dropped and she stared at the large breasted girl.

Sasuke giggled. "Naru, sitting there looking at me naked, it's so unbecoming of you, naughty girl." She said walking over to the bed.

Naru blushed. "That's not what I… I mean I didn't mean." She stuttered out.

Sasuke laughed. "Calm down Naru-chan I was just kidding; now let's see if we can't get you naked too." She said with a devious smirk.

Naru blushed more and Sasuke's slender hands crept around to Naru's back and she unlatched the small bra, releasing Naru's breasts.

Naru's hands instinctively moved to cover her breasts. Sasuke shook her head. "Don't worry Naru its okay, move your hands, I'd hate to have _restrain you_." She spoke whispering the last part into Naru's ear causing said girl to shiver.

Naru whimpered in a cute way but to Sasuke's orders she moved her hands revealing Naru's tight boobs.

Sasuke smirked and her hands floated over the breasts and then gripped them roughly causing Naru to gasp at the contact.

"Oh Sasuke not so rough." Naru said almost panting now.

Sasuke gasped. "Oh Naru I'm sorry I didn't know I was hurting you, it's just your breasts are so nice and perfect." She said giving each one of her nipples a lick.

Naru blushed once again. "But they're small, Sasuke-chan you have those big nice breasts, so nice." She said losing her train of thought as she stared at them.

Sasuke laughed. "Naru Uzumaki you pervert. I think I'll have to punish you for that." Sasuke said smirking.

Naru gulped. "Sasuke what exactly do you mean by punish?" Naru asked only to get a smile from Sasuke.

Sasuke turned Naru around so she was laying on her stomach she then removed Naru's panties. She played with Naru's tail in her hand. "I am going to miss your cute tail though Naru." She said as she ran a hand along Naru's thigh causing the girl to squirm.

"Sasuke stop teasing me." She begged moaning.

"Well okay then Miss Naru I'll just get on with it." She said smiling as she licked Naru's slit evoking a large yelp from said girl.

"This might hurt a little bit Naru." Sasuke warned as she inserted a finger into Naru's wet folds until she found Naru's barrier, she gently pushed it and Naru shrieked.

"Sasuke what are you doing down there?" Naru asked gripping onto the bed for dear life.

"Sorry Naru but I have to do this." She said as she broke Naru's barrier and the scene faded away from Naru.

-Kyuubi-

This time Naru was pinned to the bed by her brother who was looking down at her with a content look. "Are you ready Naru?" He asked giving her a kiss.

It was now that she noticed that she was naked and he was dressed only in his boxers.

Before she could even think about what he said her lips moved. "Yes Onii-sama." She spoke.

Kyuubi nodded and he removed his boxers revealing his large manhood.

Naru's eyes widened. "um Kyuubi-kun are you sure that will fit into me?" She asked a little afraid.

He chuckled. "We'll see Naru." He said with a devious smirk as he moved his shaft to her entrance and slowly pushed in until he met her barrier, he slammed through it.

She started to scream but Kyuubi locked lips with her to silence her.

When she was done he released her and she was panting, he let her accustom to his size.

After about a minute she spoke. "Onii-sama go slow please." She begged and he laughed.

"Of course Naru-chan." He said kissing her again before slowly rocking his hips.

She moaned and put her arms around him to steady herself. "Onii-sama it's too big." She said not really complaining.

"Maybe but you love it." He said smiling as he began to pump faster.

It wasn't long before the was arching her back, moaning, and screaming. "Oh yes, wow, Kyuubi, I feel something, Oh I'm, I'm, ah!" She screamed as she erupted with her first orgasm.

"I'm sorry brother." She said panting.

He looked at her confused. "What for?" He asked confused.

"You didn't get to finish, oh I know!" she said excited as she got off of his dick which was now soaked with her juices, she wrapped her lips around the tip and began to suck and pump her brother's shaft.

~I can taste myself on it. ~ She thought as she pumped faster and he erupted in her mouth. Her mouth was filled when he was done and she drank every last drop.

Naru sighed and cuddle up next to Kyuubi. "I love you Onii-sama." She said.

((the next morning))

Naru awoke with a yawn when she noticed a feeling in her pants, she had slept in her panties and bra, she noticed that her panties were drenched. She blushed.

~What did I dream about last night? ~ she wondered with no recollection of what she had dreamed about.

A/N: Only two lemons, other wise it would just be repeating, any way here's your chart.

SasoriFemnaru- 21

Kyuufemnaru- 21

GaaraNaru -21

Femsasufemnaru- 15

Itachinaru-8

HinaHanaNaru- 3

KyuugaaraNaru- 2

Sasuhinanaru- 1

KyuufemnaruIta- 2

KyuufemnaruYamato- 1

Kibafemnaru- 1

KyuugaaraNaru- 1

KyuuSasoriFemNaru- 1

VOTE OR ELSE I WILL EAT YOUR CHIDREN'S FAVORITE PANDA BEAR


	10. Chapter 10

Kyuufemnaru- 27

GaaraNaru -26

SasoriFemnaru- 22

Femsasufemnaru- 15

Itachinaru-8

HinaHanaNaru- 3

KyuugaaraNaru- 2

Sasuhinanaru- 1

KyuufemnaruIta- 2

KyuufemnaruYamato- 1

Kibafemnaru- 1

KyuugaaraNaru- 1

KyuuSasoriFemNaru-1

A/N: HI HOWS IT GOING! Well I really don't care, we now have a leader, that leader being Kyuubi, anyway it's Saturday in this chap and, well screw it read the chapter.

Chapter 9

Kyuubi awoke to the smell of something he couldn't put his finger on. Then his man instinct kicked in and he realized what it was. "MEAT!" He declared jumping out of bed and dashing downstairs. ((that part wasn't my idea))

Naru was standing in the kitchen cooking some food for breakfast.

Kyuubi smirked when he saw her for two reasons. One she was clad in only small booty shorts and a tiny tank top, and two she was cooking for him. He then realized he was checking her out and focused on the food.

"Hey Naru-chan what you cooking?" He asked yawning his boost of energy gone.

Naru was about to respond to him when she turned and got a look at him. "Onii-sama, please go get dressed." She said her face stained red covering her eyes.

Kyuubi looked down at himself realizing he was only wearing his boxers. "What's wrong Naru, your virgin eyes blinded by my manliness?" He asked cockily.

Naru cracked her fingers open just a bit to study him, he was extremely muscular and she somehow managed to blush more. "BAKA! Go get dressed or you don't get any breakfast." She threatened clamping her eyes shut.

Kyuubi chuckled. "Alright Naru-chan, ill change but you better have my food ready when I get back." He said kissing his sister on the forehead.

Naru shuddered at his cool touch. "Y-Yes Onii-sama right away." She said turning back to the food.

Kyuubi chuckled and he walked back to his room to change.

Naru breathed out a deep sigh of relief. She felt her heart to see it was beating rapidly. This was starting to happen more and more often when she was around him and she knew what it was, she was falling for her brother.

When Kyuubi returned he was fully clothed and he sat down at the table. "Come on Naru big brother is hungry." He said laughing a bit.

Naru set a plate down in front of him.

Kyuubi started wolfing the food down until his phone rang. He swallowed and opened his phone. "Talk." He said to the other person. "Oh hey pops. What now? Um let me call you back I'm in the bathroom." He said closing the phone thus ending the call.

Naru gulped. "Dad?" She asked and Kyuubi nodded."What did he want?" She asked.

"He heard that your school had a dance and wants to know if you went and if so with whom?"Kyuubi said calmly.

"Well tell him I didn't go." Naru snapped back quickly,

Kyuubi shrugged. "Eh what's in it for me?" He asked giving he a smirk.

Naru sighed. "I'll do whatever you say for the rest of the day." She said pleading.

"How about until mom and dad come home." Kyuubi suggested smiling deviously.

Naru sighed. "Fine whatever you want." She said putting her head down in defeat.

Kyuubi flashed a foxy grin and flipped his phone opened and dialed a number. "Hey dad, yeah now what was it you wanted to know? Oh yeah, naw she didn't go, all right see you in two days." He said clamping the phone shut.

Naru hugged her brother. "Thank you Onii-sama, I love you." She said happily.

"Yeah yeah I know, now what should I have you do first, _slave_?" He questioned smirking evilly.

Naru's spirit dropped right then and there. "Oh no." She said sadly.

"Oh yes. Now first off you have to walk around on all fours unless I tell you otherwise." He said smirking.

Naru groaned and got down on the ground on all fours.

"Good girl." He said patting her on the head. "Now clean all this up, you can get up to clean the plates." He said chuckling as he left her to clean the kitchen.

Naru sighed this was going to be a long day.

When she finally finished cleaning she crawled into the living room where Kyuubi was sitting to see that most of his friends had arrived.

Konan giggled when she saw Naru crawl in Itachi stifled a laugh and Kyuubi just looked to be on top of the world.

Everyone was there besides Sasori which Naru was grateful for.

Hidan was as usual ecstatic. "Oh my Naru looks just like a little pet just for Hidan." He said happily.

Kyuubi glared daggers at Hidan. "Hidan, get the fuck out of my house." He said and Hidan grumbled as he left.

Konan now spoke. "Kyuubi-kun I don't think you should be doing this to poor Naru." She said smiling.

Naru looked to Konan with hope filled eyes.

"I mean she doesn't even look like a slave, she shouldn't be wearing that much clothing. She should be naked, or at least only wearing panties." Konan said earning a groan from Naru.

Kyuubi sighed. "I'm not sure why I even invited you guys over, all of you get out." He ordered and they left.

Naru tried to slink off as well but Kyuubi pulled her up onto her lap. "Now where do you think your going?" He asked smiling.

Naru gulped. "What do you need Onii-sama?" She asked whimpering a little bit.

Kyuubi grew a smirk. "Naru do you love me?" He asked.

Naru smiled. "Of course I do you're my brother." She said nicely.

Kyuubi sighed and put his hands on her hips kissing her passionately. "No I mean do you _love_ me?" He whispered into her ear.

A/N: OOOH CLIFFY OF DOOM. What will happened next we'll see any way here it the voting chart once again.

Kyuufemnaru- 27

GaaraNaru -26

SasoriFemnaru- 22

Femsasufemnaru- 15

Itachinaru-8

HinaHanaNaru- 3

KyuugaaraNaru- 2

Sasuhinanaru- 1

KyuufemnaruIta- 2

KyuufemnaruYamato- 1

Kibafemnaru- 1

KyuugaaraNaru- 1

KyuuSasoriFemNaru-1


	11. Chapter 11

Kyuufemnaru- 43

GaaraNaru -28

SasoriFemnaru- 23

Femsasufemnaru- 17

Itachinaru-8

HinaHanaNaru- 3

KyuugaaraNaru- 2

Sasuhinanaru- 1

KyuufemnaruIta- 2

KyuufemnaruYamato- 1

Kibafemnaru- 1

KyuugaaraNaru- 1

KyuuSasoriFemNaru-1

A/N: HOLY TURDS THAT WAS A LOT OF VOTES THIS CHAPTER!!!!!

And its done and we have a triumphant winner Kyuubi gets Naru. He got a total of 16 votes in one chap damn.

If you want to send a message please make sure it is either. A suggestion for a story I am currently writing, or a story you would like to see me write, or something else that IS NOT A VOTE!!!

Anyway let's get on with this.

Chapter 11:

((WARNING THIS WILL BE A HUGE LEMON CHAPTER))

Naru was dumbfounded. "W-What do you mean Onii-Sama?" She asked blushing.

"I mean, little sister. I love you and I want you to be mine and nobody else's." He said his voice making her tremble.

Naru moaned a little. "Kyuubi-kun do I love you." She said kissing him deeply.

Kyuubi smirked into the kiss and picked Naru up and carried her upstairs. Their lips didn't separate the entire time.

Kyuubi carried her into his room and plopped her down on his bed and stepped back.

Naru laid on his bed smiling up at her brother.

Kyuubi pulled his shirt off and his pants followed in suit, leaving him in nothing but boxers.

Naru blushed but she found her hands moving to throw her top off and Kyuubi got on top of her. He kissed his way down her neck and his hands worked around her and got her bra off.

His hands glided over her body making her shiver in pleasure, he grasped her breasts and played with them, rolling his thumbs over her nipples.

Naru moaned loudly. "Kyuubi-kun cut it out." She whined under his touch.

"Well aren't you just a naughty little girl." She said his hands slowly and sensually moving down her body to rip both her shorts and panties down in one fell swoop. Revealing her shaved womanhood.

Naru blushed.

Kyuubi's calloused hands swooned over her shivering slit earning another moan from the girl.

"K-Kyuubi-Sama, stop teasing, fuck me." She pleaded.

"Since when are you such a little freak?" Kyuubi asked throwing his boxers off revealing his large manhood.

"Since I saw my big brother for what he is." She shot back kissing him.

"And what would that be?" he asked slapping her on the ass.

"An animal." She said smiling.

He smirked and pushed her legs open. "You ready?" He asked readying himself at her entrance.

Naru gulped. "Now wait Kyuubi that's bigger than I thought it might not fit."

Kyuubi just slammed himself in shattering her barrier.

Naru screamed. "Owie that hurt." She said.

Kyuubi smirked. "Shut up you know you love it." He said as he slowly started pumping.

Naru nodded. "Ooh your right, damn Kyuubi that's so good, mmm so big." She said writhing in pleasure.

Kyuubi smiled. "Don't forget it." He said as he started slamming her faster and faster.

Naru moaned louder and louder with each thrust. "ooh Kyuubi you're so rough."

"Is that a problem?" He asked stopping for a moment.

Naru shook her head. "No, faster." She ordered and he complied returning to work.

"That's it right there, faster, more please I love it." She moaned.

In a few more strokes Naru erupted in an orgasm. A few more pumps Kyuubi followed in suit, neither caring that he didn't have a condom.

The two fell into blissful sleep right there.

((later))

Kyuubi awoke later in the night to find Naru not in his bed he got up and threw his boxers on and walked out of his room.

"Naru where did you go?" He called scratching his head.

"I'm in here big brother!" Came the dulcet(it's a word) voice of Naru from the kitchen.

Kyuubi wandered into the kitchen to see a very beautiful sight.

Naru was standing over the stove cooking something, but that wasn't the beautiful part, she had nothing on but a white press apron.

She turned to see him and smiled. "Hello Kyuubi-kun. See anything you like?" She said smiling cutely.

Kyuubi walked up behind her and pressed his body to hers. "I love it, Naru what do you think mom and dad would say to their little angel if they saw her like this?" He asked smirking.

Naru gasped. "Oh no Mom and Dad, Kyuubi I don't have my tail and ears anymore, there going to wanna know what happened."

Kyuubi shrugged. "Who cares, we'll tell them when they get here, for now let's just enjoy the weekend." He said as he turned stiff.

Naru gasped feeling his now hard manhood on her uncovered butt.

He removed his boxers and slowly pushed his cock into her asshole.

She gasped in pleasure and shock.

"Big brother what are you doing?" She asked in shock.

"Keep your eyes on the food, remember your still my slave for the weekend." He said as he snaked a hand around to the front of her apron and started fingering her while he pumped in and out her ass.

She moaned. "Yes master." She said going along with his whole little game.

"Good girl." He said as he continued to fuck her.

She came onto his hand and he brought it up to see the liquids.

Naru blushed.

Kyuubi took the hand into his mouth and licked up the juices. "Mmm you taste good little sister." He said smirking.

Naru blushed more and Kyuubi came.

"Big brother." Naru spoke up.

"Yeah Naru?" He asked.

"I love you." She said kissing him.

"I love you too Naru." He replied.

The End.

A/N:

Thank you all for reading, I thank all of you who voted and reviewed. Please send me any suggestions for new stories. And please read my other stories. If you didn't get enough of this story I have another version on my profile. It's like this but Naru is with bleach characters. Well thank you all for the support.

I love you guys!


	12. Announcement

Hey everybody, no this isn't a chapter obviously but I was considering redoing the whole story like a second version the only difference would be since Kyuubi won this story I would take him so we could all see how the story played out without him.

So I need you people to tell me how your feel about this in the traditional way

REVIEWSSSSSSSS!

So go ahead and vent your little feelings love ya.


End file.
